Mafia Love
by ECLover4ever
Summary: Edward saves Charlie's life.  Charlie is a top Mob boss and Bella now needs a body guard.  Edward becomes her bodyguard and their childhood love becomes real. Will Edward take another bullet for his love or will Charlie get to him before? AU/AH


Bella walked out of the coffee shop she goes to every morning before her classes at the local college. She had her latte in one hand and was eating her bagel with the other. She had her laptop and school bag slung over her right shoulder. She was very thankful that the coffee shop was right next to the college. She was in her last semester of college now. She couldn't wait to be able to stay at home with her father, taking care of him. He was getting older but he was still active in his work. Of course she was aware of the business re ran. She knew that her father was one of the most feared Mafia Bosses in Seattle. There was another Mafia family that just moved into town though, so her father was busy dealing with the new competition. She was at least happy that he did most of his businesses legally but now that the new Mafia family moved in it has been harder for her father to hold onto the businesses that were loyal to him. The new Mafia family was buying the businesses that her father hasn't been able to obtain yet. Tension has been high and her father has been scared for her safety. She knew that he was going to have some of his men watch over her but they weren't being subtle about it. Thankfully graduation was coming up in a few weeks and she was going to be able to stay home and take care of her father since he works so hard he forgets to eat and take his medicine. Bella went to her classes as usual. She hung out with her friends Alice, Jasper, Rose, and her brother Emmett. Emmett was only two years older than Bella but he acts like he is a teenage boy instead of a 23 year old man. Alice has been dating Jasper for six years now and Rose and Emmett have been dating for five years. Alice was majoring in Fashion Industry; Jasper has already graduated with a business degree. Rose was majoring in mechanical engineering because she loved working with cars. Emmett has a degree in business as well. Bella was getting a double major in Journalism and Finance. She knew that one day she was going to have to help her father with the financial problems in his business because people have been trying to steal from him but they haven't been sneaky enough to get away with it though.

Tonight her father was throwing her a pre-graduation party before finals got close and took over her life. She tried to get him to not throw the party but Alice got involved and insisted on handling everything about the party. Of course Bella could not say no to Alice because that word isn't even in Alice's vocabulary. Alice even said she had a surprise for Bella even though Bella hates surprises. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be that bad anyways.

Charlie Swan was a good father and a good business man. Yes, he did handle some business matters in ways that wasn't exactly morally good. His children were his prized possessions, especially his baby girl, Bella. She was the apple of his eye. She knew all about his business and was actually willing to help him with the finances when she graduated college. He couldn't be prouder of his shining Isabella. Of course he loved his son too but he knew that Emmett will never really be anything but a child at heart, which he loved to have his energetic son around to keep him down to earth sometimes. Ever since his wife passed away he has been putting more effort into his businesses and looking after his children. He has tried to keep them out of the Mafia world like he promised his wife but they just didn't want to leave their father alone so he couldn't stop them from helping out if they wanted to. He knew he was getting older because his children were all grown-up and getting out of college. He knew he had to make sure that someone was able to take care of the "family" when he passed on or just got too old to do it himself. He wanted to hand it to his son but he wasn't sure Emmett could handle this business with his childish attitude. He didn't want to leave Bella in charge because it was a dangerous job sometimes. He knew that she was going to be involved somehow but he didn't want to leave her in the position to get into trouble. He had many men that have served him well yet he didn't know who would take over. He needed to find an heir soon so he could train the young man.

The new Mafia family that has moved into Seattle was notorious for being dangerous and conniving. The Volturi was what the new mafia called themselves and they were ruthless. Charlie knew Aro, the Volturi Mafia boss but of course not to the point where they were friends. They acted civilly toward each other face-to-face but they knew they were enemies and they would try anything to take the other family down.

Tonight he was not going to worry about the Volturi though, because he was going to pay attention to his daughter as this party is a pre-graduation party for her. Alice was taking care of everything. Alice, Jasper, and Rose all felt like his children as well. Their uncle was his best friend and head bodyguard fifteen years ago. Sadly their uncle, Edward Mason Sr., died protecting Charlie from a bullet aimed at Charlie's heart. Because of the way he died Charlie took good care of that family. Edward Mason Sr. had one son when he died. His son was living with Edward's brother, Carlisle, at the time. Charlie made sure that Edward Jr. got everything he needed. He paid for all the best schools and watched over him to make sure nothing bad happened to him. Charlie took Edward in like he was his own son. He owed that much to his loyal body guard. Bella had a small crush on Edward when they were kids but Charlie knew that, that wouldn't last especially when Edward left for College. Edward was coming home now, though. Charlie hoped that Bella was over her crush so that he wouldn't have to worry about his little girl getting her heart broken.

Bella walked into her father's favorite restaurant. Alice told her to meet Emmett there and he would lead her into the party. This restaurant was her favorite as well. Her father bought it because her mother always wanted to own her own restaurant. He gave it to his wife as a present and allowed her to manage it herself. Bella spent a lot of time in this restaurant because she loved being with her mom and helping out as much as possible. She spent time in the kitchen, the hostess stand, and her mother's office. She learned how to cook from the chefs, organize and host for the hostesses, and she learned about finances from her mother. Bella grew up in that restaurant. Her mother even renamed the restaurant to Isabella after Bella.

When she walked into the restaurant tonight it was crowded with family and friends. She first saw her father, then Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie. She saw her father's guards all smiling at her. They all felt like her uncle's that helped raise her a little bit after her passed away. She even saw Carlisle and Esme standing near Alice. They were like a second set of parents because she spent so much time with their children. Carlisle's brother worked for Charlie as a bodyguard. Carlisle's brother Edward has a son also named Edward. Edward Sr. was actually a very nice man. He brought Bella little stuffed animals and he would sometimes play hide-and-seek with her. When her father told her that Edward Sr. died she cried. She cried for her loss and she cried for Edward Jr. who lost his father. Edward was now an orphan because his mother already died a few years before. Thankfully Edward Sr.'s brother Carlisle took in Edward and raised him as his own son. Charlie made sure that that family had everything they needed. Charlie made sure that Carlisle and his wife and children were not bothered. Carlisle was a doctor but Esme was an interior designer. Charlie made sure that Esme had her own business when she started and kept her business in his region so she was safe but never took any money from them instead he gave them money so that their children could go to the best schools. That's how Bella knows that family so well. Charlie knew that Bella had a major crush on Edward when they were teenagers and he was only two years older than her. He was able to get Edward to go to college out of state and he paid for it as well but now Edward was coming home and was going to be at the party for Bella tonight. Charlie only hoped that there would be no intimate relations between Edward and Bella because he didn't want his little girl getting his heart broken.

The party tonight was at her mother's restaurant. Bella loved the restaurant mainly because she got to spend lots of time with her mother who managed the restaurant. She learned to cook from the Chefs and sat at her mother's desk learning math. Her mother even named the restaurant _Isabella_ after her daughter Bella.

When Bella walked into the restaurant it was crowded with family and friends. She first saw her father, then Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. She saw her father's guards all smiling at her. They all felt like her uncle's that helped raise her a little bit after her mother passed away. She even saw Carlisle and Esme standing near Alice. They were her second set of parents because of all the time she has spent with their children.

Charlie approached his daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you, Bella. I know it's not official but I know you already have that diploma in your pocket."

"Thanks Dad. I still don't know my final grades but thankfully I don't have anymore exams."

"Well I know you already have it in the bag."

She laughed, "thank you Dad, I love you. Now I must not ignore the rest of my guests. I need to say hi to everyone."

"I love you too sweetie." He let her go and she went to Alice first. They hugged, smiled, giggled and Alice dragged her around the room. Carlisle and Esme were by far the sweetest. They gave her a hug a small present was slipped into her hand. After everyone was greeted, Bella slipped away from the crowd and snuck into her mother's old office. She pulled the small box from Carlisle and Esme. She unwrapped it carefully and opened the lid on the box. The box was actually a music box and the music she heard coming from it made her feel at peace.

"Do you like it?" The voice that she heard was familiar to her but she didn't expect to hear that voice especially not today. She turned around and sure enough he was there, leaning up against the door frame.

"Edward!"

"Hello Bella."

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the party."

"Nobody told me you were going to be here." He walked up to her and she gave him a hug.

"Alice wanted it to be a surprise. I just moved back into town."

"Really? That's great. Do you have a job yet?"

"Well I was looking into a few jobs. Your father said he would help me out if I needed help."

"That's great."

"You know that music box my aunt and uncle gave you? I composed that. I was actually thinking of you when I wrote it. It's called Bella's Lullaby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw this old picture that I had of you and I and I got inspired with all the memories I had of us. I just sat down at the piano and the music came out. When Esme heard it she had me record for you. She said that you would appreciate it."

"Thank you. It's very beautiful. I love it."

"Good. I should let you get back to your party and mingle the rest of your guests. You know where to find me if you want to talk later."

"Of course. Thank you for coming to the party. It means a lot to me that you are here." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went back out to the party to mingle.

She was given Congratulations from many people that she grew up with. Drinks were handed out and people stated dancing. Bella danced with her father to Frank Sinatra. Bella even danced with Carlisle and danced to some upbeat music with the girls and her brother and Jasper. Half way through the celebration Charlie got up to give a speech.

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to make a toast."

Everyone gathered around. Charlie's body guards surrounded him from behind. Bella was up front with Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward. The rest of the "family" was behind them.

"I would like to make a toast to not only my daughter but to all the graduates. I want to say that we are all proud of you and hope that you succeed in the real world." Everyone clapped, yet the toast wasn't over. "Hopefully none of you will slack off and expect us to pay for everything." He looked pointedly at Emmett as did most others. They all laughed as Emmett said, "Why are you all looking at me?"

Edward saw something behind Charlie. A black SUV was driving slowly up to the restaurant entrance. He watched the window come down and he saw the man in the passenger seat pull something out. Edward recognized this as a gun.

"Gun," Edward yelled. "Gun, everyone down." He pushed Bella down with Alice and Emmett protecting them. He ran towards Charlie on instinct and tackled him just as the man fired the gun aimed at Charlie. There was screaming and more gun shots but coming from Charlie's body guards toward the vehicle driving away. Bella screamed for her father but Emmett kept her down on the ground. Bella was finally able to get over to her father who was getting up and looking for her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie looked her over for injuries.

"I'm fine." Bella saw Edward still on the ground and ran over to check on him. When she got to him she saw a red spot and a hole on Edward's sweater.

"Oh my God, somebody get help, he's been shot." Bella knelt down and put Edwards head in her lap. Charlie came over to see that Edward did indeed take the bullet for him.

"It's okay Edward. We are going to get you help."

Edward nodded but his right shoulder was in so much pain he could barely think. Carlisle rushed over and began helping Edward. He had Bella put pressure on the wound after they cut his sweater open. Edward fell in and out of consciousness. The last thing he heard was Bella saying, "It's going to be okay. You are going to be just fine Edward."


End file.
